A Distraction To Say The Least
by kathrynw221291
Summary: spock is talking to sarek and his human boyfriend is distracting him. includes a spock/kirk established realtionship...jim is distracting his beautiful vulcan boyfriend. fluff/cuteness nothing racy or sexual going on...rated k 666 words :s bad omen?


**SPOCK/KIRK ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP**

**JUST A SHORT ONESHOT ABOUT HOW JIM DISTRACTS SPOCK**

**CHARACTERS MIGHT BE A BIT OOC **

**RATED K…TOTALLY SAFE - NOT AN OUNCE OF NAUGHTINESS…PERHAPS THE LIGHTEST SUGGESTION BUT NOT WORTH A T RATING**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT X**

Spock was speaking to his father about his newly built home planet, and the Vulcan colony that resided there.

"Father I believe that the Vulcan colony upon the new planet is progressing…ah…very well; would I be correct to…ah… conclude this?"

Jim was stroking his fingers in swirls over Spock's upper back... causing Spock to be rather distracted, hence the unusual breaks in his sentences and exclamations of pleasure that were leaking into his speech. He had attempted to squirm away from the cool fingers upon him, but he could not do so tactfully without alerting his Father of his human bond-mate's actions.

The discussion they were having was important, and he didn't want to interrupt it or focus on anything else.

It was not that his Father didn't approve of the relationship Jim and Spock were in; in fact he regarded it fondly as he could see his son's happiness and his evident love for the somewhat illogical human.

Nonetheless Spock didn't want to, as Jim might say, 'rub it in his face' as to not provoke embarrassment for his Father or Jim, or himself. Therefore Jim had to cease his actions immediately.

"Would you excuse me for one moment Father?"

"Of course Spock"

Sarek replied, frowning slightly at his son's odd behaviour.

Spock turned to face Jim, who he pushed backwards into the corridor, looking down at him almost-frowning

"Jim, would you please stop stroking my shoulder blades while I am talking to my father? It is very difficult to focus on what he is saying when my mind is being bombarded with your thoughts"

Spock said, attempting to talk softly but his pseudo-anger was lacing the words.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby…you're just so damn hot I just can't keep my hands off you…be thankful that's all I was doing!"

Kirk replied sweetly, flashing the puppy dog eyes…though they were somewhat deterred by the lust floating in them.

"Jim, I appreciate that you love me…but perhaps you should keep indications of this love for more…intimate circumstances?"

Spock said, raising an eyebrow at his T'hy'la and planting a chaste kiss on Jim's plump pink lips.

Jim ran his fingers up Spock's neck and into his dark hair, causing his eyes to flutter shut at the cool touch.

"And not when I am attempting to have a conversation with my Father about important Vulcan business?"

Spock finished, after breaking away from Jim for a moment.

"Yeah, ok, I see your point honey, sorry"

"I forgive you, T'hy'la"

"I'll see you in the mess hall in about 10 minutes?" Kirk replied, smiling wider at the term of endearment.

"Of course Jim"

"Love you spock"

Jim whispered to his Vulcan, smiling up at him, their eyes met and Spock replied

"And I you"

Spock brought his and Jim's hands together in a Vulcan kiss and they stood with their fingers intertwined for a moment. Their thoughts buzzed together slightly across the bond.

"I wish I could have you to myself all the time…so I could…how did you put it? 'Indicate my love for you' as much as I wanted"

Kirk sent over their bond.

"I know, Jim, but that would be illogical, however much I also desire it"

Spock replied aloud, his lips twitching upwards as Jim grinned, lighting up the corridor with his pearly white teeth and full, kissable lips.

He turned on his heel to make his way to the mess hall, looking back at Spock, still smiling mischievously.

Spock turned and returned to his father, who was waiting patiently for him.

**SPOCK/KIRK FOR REALSIES BABE (YAY SECRET ZACHARY QUINTO QUOTING)**

**.LOVE**

**I LOVE WRITING SPIRK… **


End file.
